


Feminine Wiles

by Dhobi ki Kutti (dhobikikutti)



Category: Chì bì | Red Cliff (2008)
Genre: Chinese Character, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhobikikutti/pseuds/Dhobi%20ki%20Kutti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Conversation, Late At Night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feminine Wiles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glass_icarus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/gifts).



“Sun Shangxiang will have to use her feminine wiles to lure the secrets from her enemy.”

“My princess is a warrior. I am afraid she is much more likely to bash someone’s helmet in than, eh, lure them.”

“Luring is normally more effective. Also less bloody.”

“Not every man can be lured. And though I have deep love for my lord's sister…”

“Nonsense. And to prevent you from making the mistake of saying anything at all negative about your beauteous princess’s charming looks, I will observe that allure comes from confidence of a lady’s convictions. Any man can be lured by the woman who knows how.”

“That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it.”

“…”

“Mmm hmm.”

“I am married, happily I might add, to the most beautiful woman in the three kingdoms! What do you think you are trying to do with that ridiculous fan? Seduce me?!”

“…”

“And stop smirking like that.”

“Ah, but you see, I made you think about it.”

“You did no such thing. And I would say the success of your feminine wiles is even worse than what Shangxiang might achieve dressed in armour and punching helmets.”

“Well, it does take all kinds… and also, to each his own.”

“Zhuge Liang?’

“Yes?”

“If I agree to play the flute for you as you asked me to half an hour ago when you couldn’t sleep and needed someone to annoy, will you stop twirling that fan at me and pretending to be a woman?”

“Why, certainly.”

“…Good.”

“Oh, and Zhou Yu?”

“What?”

“I don’t need to pretend to be a woman with you. There are, after all, many ways to lure a man.”

"..."

"Ah, lovely. How I do enjoy the sounds of a skillful pair of lips blowing gently against a long, hard instrument...No, no, please do continue your delightful display. I am most appreciative of your talents."


End file.
